


A Favor to Ask

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the "due South" Kink Meme:</p><p>"due South, F/V or V/K - blowjobs - Armando Langoustine did not suck cock, though he got his sucked an awful lot. Ray Vecchio would really, really like to know what it's like to be on the other end of that. He gets Fraser or RayK or both to help out."</p><p>I went with "or both."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor to Ask

Going undercover as Armando had been terrifying in any one of a number of ways.  What got Ray most hung up, though, was the sex.  He figured he was probably so scared of everything else that went along with being undercover as a mob boss that fixating on the sex thing kept his mind from fixating on the oh-my-God-I-could-die-horribly-any-minute thing.

All his handlers knew about Armando’s sex life was that he didn’t have a steady girlfriend.  That was exactly how Steve from the FBI phrased it: “Armando doesn’t have a steady girlfriend.”  It sounded so…high school.  Not like the mob.  Ray tried to imagine Joe Pesci using language like that; one of his characters would probably say something like, “He ain’t got no fucking regular gash.”  It was much harder to imagine Steve saying that than to imagine Pesci saying “steady girlfriend” with a straight face.

So when he got to Armando’s (his) big house with Armando’s (his) butler and Armando’s (his) buttermilk, he was expecting and dreading his lieutenant asking about Armando’s (his) sex life.  It was actually pretty easy.

“Hey, Bookman,” Tyler said.  “Who do you want out of the rotation tonight?”  Ray considered this for a moment.  Armando apparently had a stable of hookers (or maybe just amateurs who were looking for thrills), and he was supposed to choose which one he wanted for the night.  Okay, this was kind of a problem, seeing as how he wasn’t sure how far his physical resemblance to Armando went.  He might be the right height and the right build, and have the right face, but Ray was not willing to lay his life on the line that they had the same _cock_.  Also, he had no idea who to ask for because he didn’t know their goddamned _names._   Of course, on that latter, he was pretty confident that Armando didn’t either, but Ray wasn’t about to say something stupidly vague like, “Oh, you know, that one from that time, with the tits.”

“Let’s get a different stable going,” he said, trying to make it sound casual. 

Tyler just nodded.  “Been awhile since you changed it up.  I was starting to wonder.”  So, Jesus Christ, in this regard at least, Ray was a better Armando than Armando himself.

The new hooker crew had six core members, and half of them were men.  Fuck, how on earth had the FBI missed that?  Ray felt that much less secure since apparently his handlers were absolute fucking _morons_.

But it was a relief, because this new group had no idea what to expect, so Ray could do anything and it wouldn’t compromise his position.  He always had them suck him off; they were good at it, downright efficient, blowing him before he could even get his pants all the way off, while he was still standing in the middle of his living room, and it was less intimate.  Plus, he figured it was exactly the kind of thing the Bookman would do, take his own pleasure without any care of consideration for anyone else.

One of them surprised him, a guy named Rick.  Rick was really into it, would moan against Ray’s cock.  Ray figured Rick was using the vibrations of his mouth to get Ray where he needed to be that much faster, but when he’d get close, Rick would back off, or go more slowly, throwing Ray a changeup that would keep him from coming.

When Ray finally came, that first time with Rick, Rick looked up at him, not immediately jumping to his feet like the others.  Ray could see that Rick was hard, so hard his cock had to hurt against his jeans, his expression needy and desperate.

“Can I?” Rick asked.

“Bathroom’s that way,” Ray said, feeling like the Bookman, feeling generous, like he was doing Rick a favor.  And Rick limped off to the bathroom, coming out a surprisingly short time later, and that was something that had never occurred to Ray: that maybe the person _giving_ the blowjob was getting nearly as much out of it as the person getting blown.

And Rick was like that every time Ray asked for him, until he went to Chicago and Benny blew his cover.  Then all kinds of shit went down, even nuttier than the usual crazy shit he expected from being around Benny.  And then there was Stella, and being with her was amazing.  For six months.  Until she drove him so crazy that he couldn’t believe it was Stanley Kowalski who had tried to hang onto her; Ray was ready to run far and fast from her.  All the way back to Chicago.

In Chicago, he hung out with Benny quite a bit, but not at all with Kowalski, even though Kowalski was the reason Benny was in Chicago at all.  Kowalski and Benny had a pretty serious thing going, which at first Ray thought was hilarious.

But after a few weeks, Ray found himself daydreaming about the two of them together.  They were both attractive, Benny in that nearly unreal, completely aloof way that drove women wild, and Ray completely different but just as good, all movement and expression and enthusiasm.

So that was weird, that Ray was thinking about his best friend and his best friend’s boyfriend that way.  What was even weirder was that he was also thinking back to Vegas, something he mostly, really did _not_ want to do, but back specifically to the hookers, mostly Rick, wondering about all those blowjobs and what it was like to be giving them instead of getting them.  What had gotten Rick so excited that he’d have to excuse himself and apparently go off like a rocket in Armando’s bathroom?

Ray kept thinking of that, obsessing over it, wanting to experience it himself.  It wasn’t anything he could do for himself, although he’d jack off, catching his come in his hand so he could lick it off.  He liked the taste, a lot, and he was pretty sure it wasn’t vanity that made him think he tasted good. 

Ray tried to imagine how he could satisfy his curiosity.  He didn’t want to pick up some stranger, he wasn’t about to hire a professional; basically, there was no one he trusted enough to try it out with.  In fact, the only person he trusted that much was….

Benny.  Benny, who was gay.  Benny, who was with Kowalski.  Benny, who was his best friend.  Benny, who was off-limits in so many ways Ray could barely count them.

But after months and months of endless dreams and longing, Ray went to their apartment.  Told them he wanted to ask them a favor.  Told them of his desires, asked them if they could help, maybe let him do that with one of them, or at least set him up with someone Benny could vouch for.

In the wake of his request, silence fell upon the apartment.  Well, at least it was as silent as any apartment in Chicago ever got.  Fraser and Kowalski were staring at him.

Benny was the first to break the silence.  “Ah, it’s certainly an _unusual_ request, Ray,” he said.

“You’re godamned right it is,” Kowalski added.

“Could you give me and Ray a moment to discuss this?”  Fraser asked.

“Sure,” Ray said.  His throat was dry; he still couldn’t believe that he’d gotten to the point of asking for this.  From _Benny_ and _Kowalski_ , two people he shouldn’t be asking for very different reasons.  “I’m just going to get myself some water.”  He was parched.

He fumbled around for a glass, pulled ice from the freezer, noticed a lemon sitting in a bowl of fruit (Fraser’s doing, he guessed), and spent some more time looking for a knife.  He futzed around enough to kill some time, trying not to pick out individual words from the murmuring he could hear coming from the living room. 

“Ray?” Fraser called.  “Could you please come back in here?”

Ray went back to the living room, the ice in his glass rattling.  He quickly sat down and set his glass on the floor.  If he let Benny see just how freaked out he was about asking for this, Benny would probably protectively turn down his offer , no matter what he and Kowalski had decided.

Kowalski looked directly at Ray.  “We’re on board with this,” he said.  Ray sighed in relief.

“Ground rules,” Kowalski continued.  “We’re both going to be in on this.  No kissing.  You touch us as little as possible to get the job done.  We each get a turn, in whatever order you prefer.  You get excited, you take care of it, but in front of us.”

Fraser looked unhappy at a couple of the rules ( _no kissing_ ), but Ray figured there had to have been some compromises there.  And he felt like he mostly understood why they’d arrived at those rules.  The kissing, the touching, that was between them only.  That he’d be doing them both: not much of a surprise.  Fair was fair.  That he’d _take care_ of himself in front of them, well, if he was going to see their orgasms, he kind of owed it to them to see his.

“You got any rules of your own, Vecchio?” Kowalski asked him.

“That no-touching thing,” Ray started.  How could he put this?  He needed the full experience, they _knew_ that, so he decided he’d just ask for what he wanted.  “Can you put your hands on my head?  You know, if the spirit moves you.”

There was a quick look between the two of them.  Fraser answered.  “Certainly, Ray.  I believe that part of it is, ah, integral to the entire experience you seek.”

“Right then,” said Ray.  “When do you want to do this?”

“No time like the present,” Fraser said, briskly rubbing his hands together.  “If you’re concerned about hygiene, we showered as soon as we got home; there was a chase and a dumpster behind the fish….”

“Knock it off, Fraser,” Kowalski said.  “You tell him about our fucked up day, you’re gonna ruin whatever mood we’ve got going here.  So, who goes first?”

Ray looked from Benny to Kowalski, still astonished that he was going to get this, that they were going to give this to him.  He had to make a choice here.  Benny was his friend, while most of what he knew about Kowalski was through Benny or Stella.

“Kowalski,” he decided.  Kowalski responded by slouching down in his chair, opening his fly.  _Jesus, that was abrupt_ , Ray thought.  He had been so sure that they would listen to his request, and he’d get a “What the _fuck_?” from Kowalski and at “Thank you kindly” from Fraser, and that they’d either give him a flat out no, or they’d ask him to leave while they talked about it and maybe they’d get back to him in a couple of days, or maybe never.  Ray had not expected that it would happen this fast.  He was grateful; he was still riding high on his own boldness in asking and the relief from their saying yes.

“Come on, Vecchio,” Kowalski said.  “I’m ready for you.” 

Ray looked at Kowalski, who had a flush on his face and was stroking himself, trying to encourage his cock into getting interested in the action.  Ray got that, wasn’t insulted that Kowalski wasn’t already hard for him.  These were some dangerous waters, and he guessed that his request had come from nowhere as far as Kowalski and Fraser were concerned.  Just because _Ray_ had been obsessing about it, and about these two in particular, didn’t mean that _they_ had ever even considered it.  And Ray himself was excited in his own mind, but his dick wasn’t really interested.

Ray got up, went over to Kowalski, kneeled before him.  Something wasn’t right about this (actually, a _lot_ of things weren’t right about this, but this was an immediate something).  When he didn’t take action, Kowalski let out an impatient, “What?”

“I kinda need you to be standing up for this,” Ray confessed.  That was how it had always been before: Armando standing, the person who was blowing him kneeling before him, a supplicant.

Kowalski’s eyes widened, then narrowed, as he thought that one through. 

“Right,” he said, and stood up.  Ray liked that much better.  He was on his knees, and Kowalski was tall before him; Ray really had to tilt his head back to see him.  Okay, that alone was starting to make his dick get with the program.

Ray took a moment to look at Ray’s cock.  It was a good one, he thought, although it wasn’t like he had a lot, or any but his own, to compare it to.  Slightly left-leaning, not as thick as Ray’s own, but more than a little longer, starting to flush from Kowalski’s stroking.  When Ray leaned in closer, he closed his eyes and inhaled Kowalski’s scent.  Mostly soap, but a very faint musk that was an echo of what Ray knew his own come smelled like.

Ray leaned even closer, tentatively licking at the head.  And that was something he hadn’t tasted before.  He liked it a lot, and what surprised him was that at least half the pleasure of Kowalski’s dick was the texture.  He wanted more, so he pursed his lips and sucked in the head.

Kowalski moaned above him, and his cock hardened more.  Ray hadn’t anticipated how _that_ would feel; he had to make a quick adjustment to his angle to accommodate Kowalski.  So far, this seemed to be going really well for both of them, so Ray went deeper, and Ray moaned louder.  Oh, yeah, this was even better than Ray had expected, his own cock was starting to fill as he got more of Kowalski in his mouth, feeling the texture and weight of him.

It wasn’t long before both of them were feeling the pleasure, forgetting the circumstances.  Kowalski’s long, lean hands moved down to Ray’s head, his touch almost tentative, like he was afraid of scaring Ray off.  Ray pulled his head back slightly, not enough to lose contact with Kowalski’s cock, which was the last thing he wanted, but he was trying to encourage Kowalski to be a little more forceful with his hands.

And Kowalski got what Ray was trying to tell him, his hands pushing Ray further down on his cock.  Other than the just-right pressure of Kowalski’s hands on his head, Kowalski wasn’t forcing anything on Ray, letting him set his own pace.  Ray started going faster, going deeper.

Ray had never imagined that a blowjob could be this…cooperative.  He remembered holding back, even when the pleasure became so intense he wanted to drive forward with everything he had, trying to be as courteous as he could for Angie and his other partners, and as Armando, he just took and demanded, and Stella had always just gone for it with quick efficiency.  But Kowalski was starting to move with him, gently guiding him like they were dancing.

“So good,” Kowalski gasped from somewhere above him, and Ray, starting to lose himself in the pleasure, vaguely heard a moan that was definitely _not_ Kowalski, a moan that made it sound like maybe Benny was getting off on watching his best friend suck off his boyfriend, and Ray never thought he was an exhibitionist, but something about having an audience made it that much better, encouraged him to go deeper. 

There was so much that was new about this.  Ray had never expected to feel powerful in doing this.  On the receiving side, with Angie, even with Stella, but especially as Armando, he’d felt like the one in control, like he was the one who got to choose whether to be gentle or rough, the one who was pushing himself in, invading the mouth below him.  But now he felt like the most powerful man in the world, or at least in this apartment, because he was the one who was letting Kowalski in, surrounding Kowalski with his mouth, almost like he was taking Kowalski’s cock hostage.  And Kowalski’s vocal appreciation, the way his hands were starting to shake against Ray’s head, gave Ray an unexpected satisfaction that he could make someone else feel this good.  It was almost like fucking a woman that way, making her moan and curse with every thrust, for all that he was the one who was taking a cock inside himself.

“Yeah,” Kowalski said.  “That’s good, _you’re_ good, Christ, Vecchio, gotta decide,” and for a split second Ray wondered what he was supposed to decide, like maybe if it was okay for him to reach down and touch himself, because if he did that, he would come and they said they wanted to see that, but the view was kinda…obstructed.

Then Ray realized what Kowalski wanted him to decide, and he moaned at the thought of it, because there really was no decision there, he wanted to taste Kowalski, all of him, and make it good for him, because Ray knew how it felt to come in someone’s mouth and how it felt to come if she pulled off just before he came, and he definitely knew which one he preferred.

So Ray just sucked more enthusiastically (and he did not even know that he _could_ be more enthusiastic than he already was) and Kowalski came right down his throat.  And Ray was kind of disappointed, because Ray’s come slid down so fast he could barely taste it all, just a faint hint of sake and oysters.

“Gotta get off,” Kowalski panted.  And Ray was fine with that, he was totally ready to get off, but again he realized he was misunderstanding what he was being told; Kowalski wanted Ray’s mouth off his cock, he was now way too sensitive.  With a reluctant moan, Ray pulled back, settling on his heels while Kowalski recovered.

“God, are you sure you’ve never done that before?” Kowalski asked, still panting, staggering over to the nearest chair.  “Because that was pretty much first-class, Vecchio.”

Ray was too turned on to put together a full response.  “Paid attention,” was the best he could do.

“You sure did,” Kowalski agreed.  “Fraser,” he said, flapping his hand weakly at Benny.  “Your turn.”

Fraser already had his cock out; unlike Kowalski when they had started, he was fully hard and even leaking a little.  Ray figured he’d really enjoyed the show, but now it was his turn.

And Fraser was shorter but thicker than Kowalski, and uncut, but Ray wasn’t worried.  He could see Kowalski’s satisfaction, the way he was watching them with lazy curiosity, and knew that if he could make it good for Kowalski, a guy he barely knew, had no particular respect or affection for, he could do at least as well for Benny, who he’d always wanted to care for one way or another.

He took Fraser’s cock into his mouth, enjoying the slide of skin and the gasps Fraser was making.  The smell, the taste were different from Kowalski, but only slightly, and Ray almost felt like some kind of connoisseur, but he couldn’t possibly rank them against each other. 

Ray was determined to make it good for Benny, to suck him long and gently, but Benny wasn’t at all like he expected him to be.  Benny’s hands were on Ray’s head instantly, grabbing at him, shoving him down, and who would’ve figured that, of this pair, Benny would be the rough one.

Ray liked Benny’s insistence, the way he just moved Ray’s head to where he wanted it to be, the way he drove himself into Ray’s mouth, gasping above him, using words like “fuck” and roughly commanding Ray to _take_ it, take all of him, to suck his cock hard.  These were not words Ray would’ve ever expected to hear from Benny, but that made them all the more exciting.

Ray did what Benny was telling him to do, sucked him harder, took him deeper, and suddenly it was all over, Benny didn’t warn him, didn’t give him a choice, just came in Ray’s mouth.  Ray pulled back enough so that this time, at least, he’d get a better taste. 

It was different from Kowalski’s taste, stronger, saltier, almost heavier.  And when he was done, Benny just pushed Ray back, nearly knocking him on his ass.  Benny looked down at him, giving him an expression of fondness completely at odds with the fairly rough treatment he’d just been getting from him. 

“That was very good, Ray.  Thank you.”  Fraser closed his jeans, and moved deliberately, almost stiffly, to the couch.

“Yeah, Fraser, I know you’re pushy and selfish,” Kowalski said, his voice still husky, either from satisfied or renewed desire.  “But I think Vecchio kinda liked that.  A lot.”  And it was true.  Vecchio was so hard, so ready, needed to come so bad.

“Go ahead,” Kowalski said, and Ray felt an odd gratitude, that Kowalski was encouraging him, that they had both let him have this.  But his body was screaming for relief, outweighing every other feeling he had.  He barely got his pants out of the way and his hands on his cock before he was coming, his head tipping back, knowing that both Kowalski and Benny could see him bare his teeth and close his eyes as his orgasm slammed into him.

“Jesus,” he vaguely heard Kowalski saying as he slumped sideways in the aftermath.  “I’m gonna break a rule, Fraser, the one you hated anyway.”

And Ray had missed something, because Kowalski wasn’t in his chair anymore, he was next to Ray, pulling him into his arms, cupping his jaw with one hand, and leaning in to kiss him with a thoroughness that had Ray moaning into Kowalski’s mouth, their tongues tangled.  And Ray could tell that Benny was on his other side. 

Kowalski let Ray’s mouth go, which was disappointing, except that Kowalski was tilting Ray’s head toward Fraser, and Fraser was breaking that rule, too, that rule that had once made sense but now seemed incredibly stupid.

And where Fraser had been demanding before, he was gentle and tender, somehow communicating love and gratitude without words.

Ray wasn’t really thinking much, but he realized something important had just happened, more important than getting his curiosity satisfied, more than discovering that giving was just about as good as receiving.  Because that rule, _no kissing_ , had clearly been Kowalski’s rule, so that Kowalski had broken it meant that something had shifted, maybe even something significant.

And it had, because in later years, after they had figured out how they could all be together permanently, Fraser would tease Kowalski about it, like when Ray would break the speed limit. “Of course, Ray, you might was well break traffic laws, because you’re so good at breaking rules.”

“Only if they’re _stupid_ rules,” Kowalski would say back, and then they’d bicker about whose stupid rule got broken by whom, and Ray would settle in to watch the show.  Because all three of them were breaking the rules, and that was just how they liked it.


End file.
